


Jingle Bells Jingle All the Way.

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Christmas Party, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: “Potter?!” He choked. And sure enough, with a shudder of resistance Harry Potter, bound and gagged and completely naked sat before him on a chair. At first glance it was rope, but as Draco stepped closer, completely unable to avert his gaze, Draco realized that his superior officer was in fact bound together and not to the chair at all but by red satiny ribbon. Ribbon adorned periodically with enchanted tinkling bells.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



As far as work do’s go that one was quite terrible. The only reason Draco had even bothered to show up at all, hadn’t shown up himself. And wasn’t that abysmal in itself? To be wandering around on Christmas Eve at work, in hopes to merely glance upon the object of one's affection?

“Potter!” He snorted to himself, yet before he could fall into the inevitable bout of self pity he heard the strangest sound like the tinkling of a thousand tiny bells, or a rushing of chimes. 

His London flat wasn’t big by any means, but having come through his Floo he found himself on the other side of where the sound was coming from and if the light swept across the floor of the place was anything to go by, his bedroom.

Except, Draco knew he didn’t leave any of his lights on. He could make his way around this place in the dark. He’d been here at least three years now, had taken up the lease as soon as he’d signed up with the DMLE. He never left the lights on. 

Withdrawing his wand, with a flick of his automatic wrist holster, he slowly paced towards his room. He forewent a silencing spell, any intruders would have heard the Floo roar to life as soon as he’d gotten there and and ran several courses of action in his head before turning round the corner to find his bedroom door wide open and someone already inside.

“Potter?!” He choked. 

And sure enough, with a shudder of resistance Harry Potter, bound and gagged and completely naked sat before him on a chair. At first glance it was rope, but as Draco stepped closer, completely unable to avert his gaze, Draco realized that his superior officer was in fact bound together and not to the chair at all but by red satiny ribbon. Ribbon adorned periodically with enchanted tinkling bells. 

“Ho. Ho. Ho.” Draco muttered, not able to stop himself. 

Potter’s green gaze snapped up to him at that moment, his face covered in perspiration, his brow serious, his jawline covered in rough stubble.

It had been barely a moment since Draco found him, but it was a moment too long. Stepping forward to remove the gag, he pulled what appeared to be a handkerchief out of Potter’s mouth and searched for the orientation of what he expected to be a complicated series of knots. 

Harry gasped very suddenly as soon as it was out of his mouth, breathing loudly, his breathing shaking. “Read the note!” 

Draco, kneeling down at Potter’s feet, looking for aforementioned knot, crossed his brows in confusion. “What note?”

“The bit of cloth!” Harry cried still gasping, a bead of sweat rolling down his nose. 

“Draco Malfoy, I have been watching you in hopes to discover your truest desire. I hope you like your pr-present… you will find the bindings enchanted, and only your immediate pleasure will release the bonds. Wishing you a Merry Christmas and the Happiest of New Years… Your Secret Santa.” Draco read out loud, dropping the hankie to the floor upon completion. 

He could feel Potter’s gaze burning right through him, not wanting to consider the legal ramifications of being implicated at Potter’s obvious kidnapping, he set to work, throwing every unbinding spell, unlocking spell, reversal spell he knew. 

“And to think, all I got my Secret Santa was a Quill Set.” Draco feigned a laugh, “Look Potter, we’ll get you out of this. I’m sure we could get your Granger from down in Curse Breakers to take a look at this rope. She’s your friend, she’ll-”

“You know what you have to do Draco!” Because Harry did that now, ever since they shook on it in their first year at the DMLE. “Please. Draco-”

And surely Draco had had too much of Anderson's terribly strong eggnog, because there was no way in hell that Potter was actually tied up in his bedroom begging Draco to fuck him. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered almost tenderly, coaxing Draco’s eyes open once more. “At least, you could escort me to the bed, this chair is wooden and having to sit on both it and the buttplug for what feels like hours isn’t as comfortable as it sounds.”

“Nngh!” Draco nearly trips on his own feet as he lifts Harry to his feet. He doesn’t want to look, he doesn’t want to check to see if Potter’s telling the truth, he’s finding it hard not to take in all of Harry’s nudity as it is. He squeezes his eyes shut again and does his best to do as Potter asks. 

They land together in a thump against the mattress and very suddenly Draco has him where he’s wanted him for ages and he can’t even stop his traitorous fingers from brushing through Potter’s messy black locks, sweeping his fringe out of his face.

“What’s wrong Malfoy? What’s stopping you from seeking out what you truly desire?” And the spell was broken once more, withdrawing from the bed and instantly missing the press of Harry’s naked one, he rose from the bed.

“Consent Potter. May not seem important to some but is highly imperative to me!” He was pacing now, he knew, he did this a lot on a crime scene, the other Auror’s on his team noticed things like that.

“Malfoy! Please! I give you consent, just get back here!”

“But why?”

“What?” Potter cried from the bed.

The outburst caught his attention, turning on his heels he did not expect to find Harry straining against his bonds, sporting the loveliest erection Draco had seen in years. “What?”

“Don’t you what what me? What do you mean why? Get here and fuck me! That’s what it takes to set me lose, so just do it I know you want to, you’ve been hard for me since you walked through that door!”

Draco flushed, and used the heel of his palm to self-consciously adjust his cock through his trousers. “I uh- I just meant, why? Why would someone deliver you to me like this? Is this some sort of trap? A plot to have me booted off the team? You might not even be real, this could all be a part of some sort of blackmail to use against me!”

“Draco! It’s me, I’m real. Now get over here, and take off your shirt, show me the scars that only I know I put there and come fuck my brains out.”

Draco couldn’t move, he was frozen to the side of the bed, Harry’s flushed appearance, his cock bobbing involuntarily made the surrounding bells jingle the silence.

“Maybe, your Secret Santa, was sick of waiting. Maybe he wanted you to hurry up and make a move. Maybe he’s sick of you not taking the hint, when he’s asked you. Maybe he’s-”

Draco was on him quicker than moth’s to a flame, kissing his mouth with all the unexpressed eagerness he’d kept to himself these passed few years. Harry gave in willingly and that knowledge spurned him on in his actions as he explored Harry’s mouth, tilted his head, and covered him with his whole body. 

“I didn’t know- I didn’t think-” He murmured pressing reverent kisses down Harry’s jawline, along his neck and down his chest. 

“I know! I know!” Harry whispered, arching his whole body to meet Draco’s mouth, as he traveled teasingly slow down to nipple, nibbling and suckling on it as he gripped possessively at his sides. “Please Draco. I’ve been waiting so long!” Harry breathed through whimpers.

Draco found the plug before anything else, removing it slowly with the greatest care. Harry exhaled in complete adulation, his breathing even more unsteady than before.

“Please,” he affirmed again. “You were gone for a lot longer than I expected.”

Draco rose up on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his trousers as he soaked the picture of Harry all in, “I kept waiting for you to show up. Thought maybe you were late or… I just wanted to see you. I actually hate those things usually.”

“I know. I um… come here.” Harry whispered, reaching out with one arm.

Draco took his hand and followed the pull until he was outstretched on all fours, crowding over Harry’s handsome face.

“Thanks.” Harry smirked, embarrassed. Draco hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Lowering himself down, finding his way through his own too long fringe, he kissed Harry’s cheek, the top of his lip, his mouth, drawing deep from inside of him to do the nastiest things with his tongue that he could to Harry’s own. 

Harry had wandlessly banished Draco’s pants at some point, wordlessly coated his cock with conjured lube too, it wasn’t until they were both fevered with want that Draco even remembered to slide inside of Potter and when he did it was so smooth, tight and hot that he’d found heaven. 

He bit helplessly at the bottom of Harry’s lips, unwilling to relinquish his mouth as he moaned, groaned more like at the feel of Harry’s heat. Harry relaxed instantly, his face plastered with a stupidly happy smile, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

”Merlin Draco, you have no idea.” 

“No?” Draco teased, as he slid his cock back out. “Sure?” He asked as he slid back in, a small whimper escaping Harry’s lips. The bells jingling around them.

“Please Draco, please! I’ve been on edge all night. Sitting there, waiting for you. So ready for you. So helpless for you. Oh god!” Harry whimpered as Draco found his pace, pulling steady stroke from him before slamming back in and down into him once more. With each slap of skin there was the tinkling of dozens of bells, cresting against their skin.

“Four years!” Draco ground out, trying to distract himself. 

“Uh?!” Harry cried helplessly.

“Four years I ached for you.” He gasped, as Harry took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it mercilessly. “For you like this. Fuck!”

Draco sat up on his haunches a moment, angling Harry’s feet until he’d nearly bent him well in half. The bells tinkling in anticipation. 

“Touch yourself.” Draco asked, lining himself up to Harry's gleamingly wet hole. “Please?”

Harry did as he was told and the resulting sound of bells clanging would haunt all and any dreams that Draco would have in the days to follow. Draco knew that he’d never enjoy the Holiday season ever again if things went sour after this. With each vicious thrust they chimed in a broken ugly fashion, making no music at all. The sound of Harry’s haggard moans however overshone everything and Draco soon found himself nearing completion quicker than he had ever anticipated.

“Come for me Harry. Please! Please! Come for me! Need to see you come! Gah please! Please Harry! Pl-aAh!” 

Harry came, the ribbons unravelled and somehow it felt as if Harry’s entire body did a fraction more too, and Draco was lost to his orgasm, aching as it pulsed deep inside Harry, their bodies rocking together in synchronicity as they came down.

“Merry Christmas Potter.” Draco couldn’t open his eyes yet, instead he brushed his cheek against the stubble of Harry’s own in a subtle attempt at affection. 

“And the Happiest of New Year's to you Draco.” Harry smiled in return, “In fact spend New Year with me?”

Draco laughed quietly, “New Years with you or the new year with you?”

The comfortable silence that followed, the long sensual stroke of Harry’s hands across his back made him realize the words that lay unspoken, the words that maybe Harry was too afraid to say. ‘Either.’

So Draco said, “Of course I will.” And fell asleep with Harry that night, eager to bring in Christmas Day for the first time in too long. 


End file.
